The Story of Us
by Emmerlou5188
Summary: Kagome is feeling a little weird about her relationship with Inuyasha so she finds a new way to let her emotions show


_Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters. I merely adore them and wish they were real. The song is also not mine, it was written by the lovely Taylor Swift and has become one of my favorite songs as of late. Enjoy!  
><em>

The Story of Us

Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for about 3 years now. But they were best friends long before that. You see, when Kagome was younger she was a bit shy and kind of quiet. She kept to herself mostly but had some close friends. She was never really the center of attention until one day a new boy came to town and landed right in the center of her quiet little world.

His name was Inuyasha, in case you couldn't figure that one out for yourselves, and he was anything but quiet and shy. He sat behind Kagome in class and was always getting her into trouble one way or another. Finally, it wore Kagome down and she let him have it.

"What is your problem?" she screamed at him during lunch after he pulled her hair for the tenth time that day.

"What are you talking about? I was just playing with your hair." he replied as if that was nothing new.

"Well, would you knock it off? It hurts!"

"What's your favorite color?"

Kagome stared at him as if he had a second head. _What is the matter with this kid? Why does he want to know my favorite color? And why does he always have to pick on me? _She thought to herself, but she answered his question anyway because that was the polite thing to do.

"Blue. What's yours?"

"Red!" Inuyasha replied like it was the coolest and most obvious answer in the world.

And soon after that, they became best friends. It's not like it takes very long to become best friends when you're 6 years old.

But back to the story at hand, Kagome and Inuyasha have been dating for about 3 years and Kagome is feeling as if something just isn't working out anymore. It's not that she doesn't love Inuyasha anymore because that would be impossible, she's loved him forever. But she just feels so distanced from him lately and she's not sure what to do about it.

Kagome feels that she just has to let her feelings out somehow because there is no way she's going to talk to Inuyasha about it. He would just brush her off and say that it's nothing to worry about, that everything is fine and be done with the conversation. He isn't much for talking about feelings or other mushy things like that (his words).

So, Kagome just starts writing all her feelings out on a piece of paper and without even realizing it, it became to be a bit of a poem, possibly a song if put to the right kind of music. Suddenly, she has an idea of how to convey her feelings to Inuyasha without having one of those long, embarrassing heart to heart talks. She's going to sing it to him.

She calls up her best friend, Sango, whose she's know for almost as long as she's known Inuyasha and discusses the plan. Sango has known about Kagome's feelings and worries in her relationship and thinks that it's a great idea. Sango calls up her boyfriend, Miroku, who also happens to be Inuyasha's best friend and lets him in on the plan as well. And before Kagome could even blink, she had a band to help her.

They practiced for weeks in secret and worked on the song until it was perfect. Now that the song was down, they just had to figure out where to perform it for him. Then, they saw it. It was a poster for Battle of the Bands, all entries welcome. It was a sign straight from the heavens. They signed up and got all of their friends invited and then it was showtime!

Kagome was anxiously awaiting the announcement for her band to go on. She could hardly breathe it seemed like, such negative thoughts going through her mind. _What if he doesn't understand the song? What if he hates it? _Before she could talk herself out of it though, her band was called. It was now or never.

As Kagome stepped onto the stage, she took a deep breath and smiled to the crowd.

"How's everyone doing tonight?" she yelled into her mic as the crowd roared.

"My name is Kagome and I'm going to perform a song I wrote for you guys tonight. I hope you enjoy it!"

The music started and she quickly searched the crowd for Inuyasha. She found him in the front row, flashed him a brilliant smile and started singing.

_I used to think one day we'd tell the story of us,  
>How we met and the sparks flew instantly,<br>People would say they're the lucky ones.  
>I used to know my place was a spot next to you,<br>Now I'm searching the room for an empty seat,  
>'Cause lately I don't even know what page you're on.<em>

_Oh, a simple complication,_  
><em>Miscommunications lead to fall-out.<em>  
><em>So many things that I wished you knew,<em>  
><em>So many walls that I can't break through.<em>

Kagome starts to get the crowded pumped up, she's jumping and running around the stage.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_Next chapter._

_How'd we end up this way?_  
><em>See me nervously pulling at my clothes and trying to look busy,<em>  
><em>And you're doing your best to avoid me.<em>  
><em>I started to think one day I'd tell the story of us,<em>  
><em>How I was losing my mind when I saw you here,<em>  
><em>But you held your pride like you should've held me.<em>

_Oh, I'm scared to see the ending,_  
><em>Why are we pretending this is nothing?<em>  
><em>I'd tell you I miss you but I don't know how,<em>  
><em>I've never heard silence quite this loud.<em>

The band stops playing for a couple seconds as her beautiful voice echoes throughout the building.

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

As the band slows the tempo a bit, Kagome walks over towards Inuyasha and looks him right in the eyes as she sings.

_This is looking like a contest,_  
><em>Of who can act like the careless,<em>  
><em>But I liked it better when you were on my side.<em>  
><em>The battle's in your hands now,<em>  
><em>But I would lay my armor down<em>  
><em>If you said you'd rather love than fight.<em>  
><em>So many things that you wished I knew,<em>  
><em>But the story of us might be ending soon.<em>

_Now I'm standing alone in a crowded room and we're not speaking,_  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate when it all broke down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now, now, now.<em>  
><em>And we're not speaking,<em>  
><em>And I'm dying to know is it killing you like it's killing me, yeah?<em>  
><em>I don't know what to say, since the twist of fate 'cause we're going down,<em>  
><em>And the story of us looks a lot like a tragedy now.<em>

_The end._

Kagome drops the microphone as soon as the song ends and the crowd erupts with yelling and applause. As she's looking around, smiling at everyone, she turns back to see that Inuyasha isn't there anymore. _Where did he go? Did he not like the song? I mean, I know it's kind of a downer but it's not like I was saying I wanted to break up or anything. I just wanted to know what he was thinking about everything._ Walking backstage Kagome wasn't so sure that singing her song was such a great idea after all.

"Kagome!" she heard someone yell from farther backstage.

"Kagome, wait up!"

Kagome turned around to see who was yelling her name, only to find Inuyasha running over to her.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing back here? I thought you left."

"Kagome, I'm so sorry I haven't noticed how you've been feeling lately. I wasn't trying to make you feel like I didn't care about you or that you didn't matter to me. You're the most important thing in the world to me, Kagome. I know I don't say it very often, or ever really for that matter. I always kind of figured that you just knew how I felt about you, and I know that's wrong and I'm going to change Kagome. I promise I will because, (sigh) well because, (deep breath) because I love you, Kagome. I've loved you since the day I met you."

At all of this, Kagome lost her breath and her eyes started tearing up. _He loves me! Inuyasha just told me that he loves me! _She squealed in excitement and threw her arms around his neck in the tightest hug that she could manage.

"I love you too, Inuyasha. And I always will."

And with that, they kissed and lived happily ever after.

The End

Oh yeah, in case you were wondering, they came in second at Battle of the Bands. Not that Kagome really cared, she had Inuyasha, who finally admitted that he loved her, and that was all she'd ever need.


End file.
